There exist currently on the market several types of gel containing water, both in the sectors of detergency, skin care, sun-cream and in the sectors of make-up products.
These gels have the disadvantage of being in a liquid, semiliquid or pasty form so that it is indispensable for them to be included permanently in a container for confining and containing them, while their use in the form of a stick is substantially prevented.